A Game Of Vampires And Werewolves
by MetalFace
Summary: This story includes many characters, violence, and sexual themes. I made this all up, it was from a dream that I had had one night when I fell asleep. Rated M.
1. Information Of The Characters

Welcome to the story: A game of vampires and werewovles. This is just the starting information for the rest of the story... well... MOST of it XD No flames please. I had a dream last night, and it included all of these characters, but they had had no names, and it turned out to be a really cool dream. So I decided to make it into a story. If you don't like it, then don't read it, alright?

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

--

Group #145, 7 people in total.

--

Task: Venturing through cave Vampiron.

Leaders: Dark and Damien

Leader #1:

Name: Dark Akane

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Nationality: Japanese background, English

Race: Human

Build: Tall and muscular

Eyes: Icy blue

Hair: Black and cut short

Elemental power: None

Weapon(s) of choice: Long sword, in a hilt carried on his back, and two guns, any type, that are carried on his sides, under his cloak.

Personality: Does not like to give up, likes to keep to himself, has a attitude, very strong-willed, fights for a good cause. He tends to protect Damien from hurting himself in strange situations, and also likes to look over the others as well.

Leader #2:

Name: Damien Keitaro

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Nationality: Mainly Japanese, English

Race: Human

Build: Tall, skinny, somewhat muscular

Eyes: Emerald green

Hair: Dark brown and cut short

Elemental power: None

Weapon(s) of choice: Short sword worn on his side, and a pistol on his back

Personality: Very dependable, energetic, kind and carefree, but also very weak in the family category. Dark is like a brother to him, though they are not related.

Others of the group:

#1:

Name: Stacy Ranko

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Nationality: French

Race: Human

Build: Skinny and muscular

Eyes: Dark blue

Hair: Blond and worn long, reaching just past her shoulders

Elemental power: None

Weapon(s) of choice: Five guns, one on her back, two on her sides, and two on her legs

Personality: Very serious and does not like to play around. She likes to get the job done quick and easy, even if it costs a life in the process. Stacy has a strange soft spot for Damien.

#2:

Name: Amy Kumiko

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Nationality: Mainly Japanese

Race: Human

Build: Skinny

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Black and very long, when worn down it reaches past her hips

Elemental power: None

Weapon(s) of choice: A dagger that stays in her sleeve unless needed, and a pistol on her leg

Personality: Very bubbly, and kind in general. She is the fighter/medic of the group. She has a habit of asking everyone if they are okay every few seconds. She also likes to wear her long black hair in two high pigtails. She likes Dark and Damien.

#3:

Name: Edwin Tonshoe

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Nationality: English

Race: Human

Build: Medium build

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Sandy brown/blond cut a little longer and worn loosely around his shoulders

Elemental power: None

Weapon(s) of choice: Long broadsword, kept on his back, and one gun on his side

Personality: Very prosperous in generosity, lots of skills in fighting, likes to take care of Stacy, even though she pushes him away.

#4:

Name: Ada McCloud

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Nationality: German

Race: Human

Build: Tall and skinny with a medium build

Eyes: Hazel

Weapon(s) of choice: Fists, and two guns of choice on her sides

Hair: Dark brown and cut to different lengths in different spots. The front is long, and flows past her chest, it gets even shorter from side to back.

Elemental power: None

Personality: She is a strong fighter, with a brave mind and soul, and a courageous personality. She is kind, but not when she gets angry. Very young of age, but very old of mind, she is very wise in battle. She has an interest in Dark, and likes to be by his side in any possible situation.

#5:

Name: Nick Kanzo

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Nationality: English

Race: Human

Build: Muscular

Eyes: Burgundy

Hair: Brown and cut very short

Elemental power: None

Weapon(s) of choice: Shotgun on his back, and two pistols on his sides, he also secretly carries an extra dagger on him for hand in hand combat. He also carries the dagger around with him because Amy gave it to him.

Personality: Nick is the lazy slacker type, but when told what to do, he will get the job done tight away. He seems to have a fancy for Amy, but holds in all of his secrets. When shaken, he will run from battle, but he will save someone on the way out if he has to, especially Amy.

--

Vampires Currently on patrol in Vampiron:

#1:

Name: Echo Nariko

Gender: Female

Age (When she was bitten): 24

Nationality: Unknown

Race: Vampire

Build: Tall, and skinny, slightly muscular

Eyes: Sapphire blue, but red when feeding

Hair: Pure white, cut short, with blood red tips

Elemental power: Fire

Weapon(s) of choice: Her fists, also a katana that is worn on her side, a long sword, which is worn on her back, and a small pistol that is worn on her leg

Personality: Likes to fight for herself, but also likes to depend on her fellow vampires when in need of help. She dislikes humans, but will put up with them, and drinks blood when hungry. With a very unique fighting skill to go with her feisty attitude. It is very rare that you see her allowing a human to live. She is also very flexible. She likes Drake, but there is always room for someone else. She hopes that Demonica gets fat with all the blood that she drinks in a day.

#2:

Name: Demonica Kimi

Gender: Female

Age (When she was bitten): 26

Nationality: Unknown

Race: Vampire

Build: Skinny

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Blond and long

Elemental power: Lust, she can make almost anyone fall in love with her

Weapon(s) of choice: Nothing, she prefers to cheat by just throwing people against the wall with her vampiric strength

Personality: She carries herself as if she were a loyal rich brat. She can be very annoying, and loves to bug Echo by flirting with Drake. She wears rich-looking clothing and struts around showing it off like a spoiled brat. She kills the innocent without mercy, and sucks their blood just for the fun of it.

#3:

Name: Drake Ryu

Gender: Male

Age (When he was bitten): 25

Nationality: Unknown

Race: Vampire

Build: Muscular

Eyes: Gray

Hair: Silver and cut short

Elemental power: Earth

Weapon(s) of choice: His fists, and two guns on his sides filled with silver bullets, just in case if they run into any werewolves

Personality: He is very protective over Echo and Demonica, but has more of a liking for Echo. He fights to kill, but does not wish to kill the innocent. He sucks blood rarely, and hates drinking blood in front of the girls. Drake is not seduced by Demonica's lust powers; he'd rather not be near her at all.

--

Rawr I don't know when all of the other updates will be but... keep on reading...

Drake's last name (Ryu) means dragon in japanese.

Demonica's last name (Kimi) means none can be equal to her.

Echo's last name (Nariko) means thunder.

Anymoo... Enjoy?

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


	2. Entering Cave Vampiron

Hiya everyone! What's up? I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my other Assassin's Creed story lately, I've just been having a horrible writers block… Have any ideas? Then throw em' at me! Lol. XD Anyways… I was out camping for like… a week, so… yeah; I guess that explains it, huh? MY INTERNET IS CURRENTLY NOT WORKING! So I may not update very often… sorry --'

WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason because there is foul language, most likely sexy things (Sexy party XD Ben, you know what I'm talking about XD HA!) And lots o' that beautiful blood and guts… And don't go a flamin' me, cause I warned you.

**And how much do I want to bet that you didn't even read that warning?**

Please give my new stories a chance, okay? And do not flame me, constructive criticism is allowed, but don't be rude about it, all-righty then. Onwards!

Do not steal my storyline! I made it up! I had this dream two nights ago… and it was so awesome that I wanted to write about it! XD

Disclaimer: It's ALL MINE! XD

--

Chapter One

Entering Cave Vampiron

--

Dark sighed as they entered the moist earth sodden cave.

Water was dripping onto the floor, and echoing throughout the cave, making everyone alert. Stalagmites hung loosely from the ceiling, causing a strange shadowy affect on all of their faces.

Damien clutched onto his pistol as they moved forwards into the eerie cave.

Stacy kept a close eye on Damien as he approached a corner, and held his gun out in front of him carelessly.

"Put your gun away! You're gonna hurt somebody with that thing!"

They all heard Dark scold Damien as they walked past him.

Damien sighed,

"But Darrrrrk… I'm not a child. I know how to handle these types of situations…" he finished off with a moan of annoyance before shoving the gun back into its holster which stood on his back.

Stacy smirked at Damien's cute ways of saying things.

Dark just rolled his eyes and kept on moving, as Ada followed right beside him.

Amy's eyes lingered on Dark for a moment, but soon moved on as they turned the corner, leaving Damien to chase after them.

Reaching a certain point to where the water in the cave had flooded it to their knees, Dark inclined his head towards the gear that was being carried by a flustered looking Nick.

"Suit up," he ordered everyone as Nick dropped all of the equipment on a partially dry rock.

"Why did I have to carry all of this stupid shit? Wait! Are you all using me?" Nick inquired, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his right arm.

"No, no… of course not Nick honey," Amy smiled as she said so delightedly, grabbing her pink armor and rushing off to put it on.

Everyone watched as Nick nearly fell on his face from her words, but regained composure soon after. Nick liked Amy, and everyone knew it… well, everyone except Amy.

Dark slung the his black armor over his right shoulder before slowly making his way over to an available spot, but failing to loose Ada who had quickly snatched her red armor and followed him to the exact place where he had planned to get into his own armor.

--

INFO TIME!

Basically, the gear/armor that every team member must wear is kind of like the suit that Master Chief must wear on Halo games, except not exactly the same, everyone's is different in capability, some are meant to go against elements, and some are not. (I did NOT steal the suits! I have my own designs, which are TOTALLY different from Halo's suits (Like how the suit goes on, and how the weapons all get randomly placed all over them and stuff… XD And they also get submerged in water… so… XD I Dunno?), Halo and Master Chief are just examples to let you know what they could look like, all right? So, NO HATE MAILING me saying that I stole them. Because I didn't XD Halo is property of Microsoft.) Anyways… BACK TO THE STORY!

INFO TIME OVER!

--

Damien followed quickly after by seizing his green armor and muttering some incoherent words before starting to pull it on.

Stacy placed her guns on the ground before pulling her hair into a tight bun, and grabbing her blue armor and putting it on.

Edwin, on the other hand, just pulled his brown armor on quickly to admire Stacy's hair-tying skills.

Nick lazily draped his yellow armor over his body before grabbing the rest of the supplies and placing them into a beige-colored backpack, and placing it on his back.

After everyone was all suited up and ready to go, they all stuffed their helmets on, and proceeded even deeper into the cave.

Turning their helmet lights on, they waded deeper into the water until they were all chest deep in the seemingly green liquid.

"Ew! This stuff is gross!" Amy squealed before latching onto Damien's arm, making Nick twitch nervously on the inside.

Continuing on, Dark stopped short of a drop off that went into a pitch-black abyss, but knowing Damien, he kept on moving foreword, not paying attention to his surroundings at all.

Grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back roughly, Dark uttered some harsh words under his breath.

"Watch where you're going, kid."

Damien allowed himself to be pulled back with Amy before looking where he was stepping.

"Holy shit! I could've fallen into there! Creeeeeepy…" Damien didn't hesitate to add some extra e's to the word.

Edwin followed close behind Stacy, without knowing that she was not at all in the mood to play this sick love game of his with him anymore.

"Lets' go."

With that, group number 145 entered the water unknowingly, never to be seen again.

**Not.**

Swimming through the deep, and somewhat slimy clutches of the water, they managed to make it to the other side of the cave.

Allowing themselves to swim back up to the surface, they popped out of the water and approached the waters end.

Pulling themselves onto the bank of the water, they stood on solid rock that looked to have been worked on only a couple of years ago.

Surrounded by isolation, Dark did not waste any time to lollygag and started ahead of the group once more.

Ada picked herself up and off of the ground to follow him and stick to his side like crazy glue.

Everyone followed suit, and readied themselves for anything, and everything.

Further in, Amy saw what she thought was blood, and was correct.

"B-blood!" She pointed at the pile of crimson oozing from a crack in the side of the cave and onto the floor.

Nick rushed to her side,

"Hmm… Blood? Why here?" he questioned himself aloud, trying to sound smart in front of Amy.

Edwin followed Stacy, who had moved so close to the blood that she could smell it through her helmet.

"Whatever it is… it stinks like it's been here for awhile," she concluded, backing away once more.

Amy took a small vial from her side-medi kit, and scooped some of the thick blood into it, sticking a lid on, and putting it back into her side-medi kit soon after.

"Once we have a place to stop and take a rest, I will be able to identify what kind of blood it is," Amy nodded to the others.

Still silent, Dark and Ada led them deeper into the cave.

Damien screeched an un-manly scream and jumped back, hitting Dark, making him stumble and nearly fall, only to be put upright by Ada.

"Thanks," Dark said shortly after regaining his composure, making Ada smile to herself silently, giving him a nod.

"What is it?" Edwin asked a petrified Damien.

Damien only pointed, making them all follow his gaze, only to see a human body, pierced onto a stalagmite, blood pouring out of the wound.

"I think we may have found the source of that blood earlier… or not," Stacy whispered, laughing evilly, making Damien back away from her cutely.

"I'll get a sample of this blood too. Only if Dark comes with me though!"

Her last words made Nick scowl.

"Y'no, why don't you let a real man go with you? Heh, I can protect you too you know…" Nick tried to persuade her, but she only made a noise of disgust before latching onto Dark's left arm and guiding him towards the body, and away from Nick.

"A real man, eh? Niiiiice," Damien snickered as he walked past Nick, only to be shoved into Stacy.

"Whatever, shrimp. Don't bug me, or it'll be my fist, in your face," Nick ground out before following Amy and Dark.

Stacy resisted the urge to cuddle the man in her arms, softly pushing him away; she tried her hardest to maintain her strict attitude.

Especially when it came to Damien.

Sighing, the others followed the lion with no pride, namely, Nick.

Ada protested on the inside, but allowed Amy to latch onto Dark in front of her, only just this once though.

Finally, after taking a sample of the blood, Amy marched away in triumph, giving herself an inward pat on the back for actually grabbing onto Dark's arm.

Dark, Ada, and Damien led the group for another hours worth of dead-body sightseeing!

"Oh, the things you can think!" Amy sang aloud to herself, and inwardly, they all agreed, no more Suessical for Amy…

After two more hours of walking through piles of rocks and dead bodies, they had made it to a decent spot to rest.

No dead bodies around, and a clear set-up space.

Nick swung the backpack off of his shoulders and started unpacking some food, water, and other necessary things.

"Me and Edwin will keep watch for the first three hours, after that, Damien and Nick will take over. And after that, if you want to, Stacy, Ada, and, or, Amy, can take a turn," Dark set out the plans for the resting times for everyone.

"It will be my pleasure to keep guard for everyone," Ada smirked inwardly; this was her chance to protect Dark.

Everyone headed out and set up some food and other things, getting ready to sleep, and keep guard.

If only they knew the night that they had ahead of them…

--

Don't ask about that whole Suessical thing, okay? It was a play that we had in our junior… Omg… was it ever messed it. It is now one of our many inside jokes.

Rawrrrrrr! Life… Life… where to start… well, first of all, I OWN two guitars… REAL guitars… and my brother goes off and buys Guitar Hero, and gets in trouble for spending the money for the gas for his car, when I have two perfectly new guitars.

They are sexy if I might say XD

I love the game guitar hero… WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE PLAYING IT! But I hate it when I play it so… Guitar is my thing… not Guitar Hero.

And so ends the awkwardness of my funny-happy-go-lucky-life, any problems? No? Good. Have any questions? Hack at em' and send em' in, I'll be happy to answer them.

By the way, Stacy resisted the urge to cuddle the man in her arms line, was fixed by my good friend sneriouslysilent, clap for her, she is amazing! Cause' I had a brainfart. XP

-xXxSilentxXxAssassinxXx


End file.
